


Trapped in the Closet ft. Karasuno

by Wordsdear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: Hiding in the storage closet is not a good plan





	Trapped in the Closet ft. Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letthebookbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthebookbegin/gifts).



> From a first sentence writing prompt thing on tumblr

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.” Daichi looked around at the fearful huddle, it was hard to tell where everyone was since the light switch was outside the closet, something they hadn’t factored into their plan when they had stampeded in. The storage closet was wall-to-wall teenagers, give or take a few adults. His captive audience seemed intent on studying their shoelaces or the ceiling panels.

Hinata piped up from his position on the floor, breaking the silence, his back leaning against the ball bin

“Are you sure we can’t stay here forever? I have two whole energy bars.”

“I have a banana.” this came from the right side of the ball bin, Daichi took a deep breath

“Tanaka, why do you have a banana”

“They are nutritious” Tanaka said through a mouthful of banana. Noya slapped it out of his hands, the noise echoing through the closet

“Rationing Ryu! Remember in that movie we watched last night? Half the people starved to death before the zombies even got to them. Booooring. We gotta ration that shit”

Somewhere closer to the door Yachi squealed

“Zombies?!?!?!? Nobody told me there would be zombies! What are zombies weak to, garlic? Wait no, that’s vampires. Brains! I don’t want a zombie to eat my brain! I just finished studying for my English exam. I need it. Is that all high school is, filling your brains for zombies?”

He heard a light tap and he really hoped that was Kyoko reassuring the poor girl with a friendly pat and not a slap to her senses.

Beside him Suga let out a sigh

“There aren’t any zombies. Only an angry Vice Principal”

“Why am I here?” Tsukishima asked the ceiling

“Hinata knocked the toupee off the Vice Principal again and-“

“Shut up Yamaguchi”

“Sorry Tsukki”

“I mean why am **I** here. I didn’t knock it off. I am an innocent bystander”

“Tsukki, you did put the wig on a volleyball and say it looked just like him”

Tsukishima snorted, “You gotta admit it was pretty funny”

A soft moaning was coming from the ball bin “I was so close to graduating too. Now I really am going to be the creepy guy who never graduated from high school”

“Get out of the ball bin Asahi.” snapped Daichi

“But it was my spike that bounced off Hinata. I’m going to be in high school 'till I am 30 for sure”

“It was fun being your coach while it lasted kids”

“Ukai don’t say things like that, you’ll scare the children. Don’t worry team; everything is going to be fine. No one else saw and as long as I get on my knees and apologize, I’m sure it will be fine. We don’t need this-” Takeda-Sensei gestured at the mop that was inserted through the door handles “If I just go out and explain-”

“We are way past that Sensei” Tanaka stared morosely at his phone, its light illuminated his face as if he was about to tell the mother of all horror stories

The rest of the team stared at him

“You know how I was recording the serve practice on my phone so we could play it back?”

“Yeah? Wait don’t tell me. Please tell me you just deleted it”

‘So after…you know what happened, I texted my sister, ’cause you know she graduated a few years ago but this one time the vice dean almost suspended her so she wanted to see the video and I tried sending it to her and” Tanaka was breathing fast the words pouring out faster and faster, maybe not letting him keep the banana had been a bad idea

“Let me guess, she post it online or something?” Tsukishima was ever the optimist as always

“No way, Big Sis would never do that” Noya called out jumping to his feet ready to defend Saeko’s honour

Tanaka waved his hands urgently “No no, nothing like that. Well, kind of like that. My sister didn’t do anything….I did”

“Tanaka…”

“I accidently set it as a story on Facebook so everyone could see it. I meant to just send it to her but I guess my finger slipped and I pressed something else as well. I deleted it as soon as I realized but by then a few minutes had passed ’cause we were busy you know…. hiding and a few people had already seen it by the time I got to it”

For a moment the only sound in the closet was the soft snoring coming from somewhere near the ball bin.

Hinata jumped up

“Well I guess this is my new home. Look, Kageyama is already asleep he has accepted his fate. I guess I’ll just live here for the rest of my life. The phantom of the Karasuno gym. Or there are sixteen of us, what do you call a group of phantoms?”

“Phantoms”

“Phantoms right, thanks Tsukishima. Do you think we can get from this closet to Nationals without anyone noticing? Maybe we could have secret games in here! Look we even have a net!” Hinata pointed excitedly at the folded up net that was leaning against the wall. Ennoshita ,who along with Kinoshita and Narita had made their home underneath it, glared at him

“Hinata please, this closet is tiny we can’t play volleyball in here”

“Volleyball?” Kageyama woke up with a jolt, rubbing drool from his mouth

“No, we are not playing volleyball right now. We are hiding, god damn it! Which means we need to be quiet!! ”Daichi yelled and immediately slapped his hand over his own mouth. Outside they heard footsteps

“Sir, expelling the whole team might be a bit much”

“They stole my wi-hair piece”

Tsukishima gulped as even without light, the rest of the team turned to look at him

“It was an accident. I had the thing on the ball and someone said to run so I just kind of carried it out with me”

“Hinata’s ‘live in the closet’ plan is starting to look pretty feasible.” Ennoshita groaned

“We even have two whole buckets. This one can be number one and this one can be number two” Noya held the two buckets up sporting a grin that illuminated the dim room

Kyoko stood up “I am not doing my business in a bucket”

“Kyoko said business!” Tanaka and Noya wailed

Kyoko marched over to the door nodding to Takeda-Sensei as she set her hands on the mop

“Wait Kyoko, don’t do anything rash!” Daichi moved in front of the door and Kyoko took her hands off the mop

Daichi continued, “I am sure if we all work together, we can think of something that doesn’t involve pissing in buckets”

“and shitting” Noya added helpfully

“or getting expelled” ignoring Noya, Daichi turned hopefully to Suga

“So what is the plan?”

“Tsukishima pass me **that** ”

Wordlessly Tsukishima passed the hairpiece forwards

In the blink of an eye, Suga had the door open and with all his strength threw the offending hair piece out of the closet, where it landed on the opposite side of the gym with a splat. Suga slammed the door, placing the mop back in the locking position

“How does that help?” Daichi wondered aloud

Suga grinned at him

“I panicked”

“Okay, let me out guys and I’ll pull the fire alarm. I’ll take the fall” Tanaka stood up and began to make his way to the door only to slow as he noticed his left leg seemed to have a growth on it

The orange growth cried out “Tanaka-senpai you can’t!”

“Do you have a better plan Hinata?”

“What if we hit him with the ball again and make him forget he got hit?”

Takeda groaned clutching his nose, he could feel a headache coming on “I don’t think further assaulting the Vice Principal is going to help. Concussions don’t work like that”

“So what do you suggest Sensei?” all focus was on him, his time to shine

“The Vice Principal most likely doesn’t know about the video making it online. If we all beg for forgiveness and just not make any outlandish requests for awhile we might make it out okay”

“Nationals is coming up we can’t afford to get distracted. Everyone be on their best behaviour for the next few weeks and maybe this will all blow over” Ukai added

A jolt of inspiration hit Takeda-Sensei “We could all chip in to buy him a new wig, I mean hair piece.”

“Aren’t those really expensive” Hinata asked from his position still clutching Tanaka’s leg

“We have a little bit of surplus right now thanks to Yachi’s donation campaign, and we don’t have any practice matches lined up ’cause Nationals is so soon. Subtracting the bus to and from nationals we might be able to manage it. It means no year end party though, no matter what happens at Nationals”

“That’s it, I am pulling the fire alarm” Tanaka tried to move again but Daichi held out a hand to stop him

“If we go down, we go down as a team” and with that Daichi pulled the mop from the door and opened the door. Light streamed in momentarily blinding them

“Here goes nothing”

Karasuno marched forth, to their doom or a brighter future, only ~~wig~~ time will tell which.


End file.
